


Mania（上）

by sqqqqqq



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq
Kudos: 6





	Mania（上）

金秦禹得病已经有一两年了。

确诊那天，宋旻浩借故把他支开，自己偷偷翻开病历簿，新鲜的油墨气息掺杂着消毒水味，他厌恶地皱着眉头，盯着那一连串的陌生病名，近来爱人一系列不正常的举动都得到的一个看似合理的解释。

金秦禹总莫名情绪高涨的硬拉着正在工作的宋旻浩，偏要立即出门去汉江野餐，亦或是脸色红润，双眼格外有神对着他侃侃而谈一些天马行空的话。甚至金秦禹原本总在交欢时忍住呻吟，只有敏感点被反复冲撞时才溢出一些支离破碎的音节，最近也学会主动搂着他的腰，在他耳畔倾诉欲望了。

起初他以为金秦禹只是忙于工作，借种种方式排解压力而已，当金秦禹阴晴不定的性子变得愈发难以控制，宋旻浩才意识到严重性。

于是金秦禹辞了工作，宋旻浩本就在家中作画，也方便照料他。

可是他的病总不见好转，还有加重的趋势。金秦禹得病后，总因一些小事大发雷霆。他声嘶力竭大哭，乱摔乱砸，宋旻浩紧紧的抱住他，也红了眼，悄声安抚，他说“宝宝，没事了，我在呢。”金秦禹也总在这时理性回归，三十几岁的男人像个缺乏安全感的孩子一样缩在爱人怀里，发着抖，“我怕...我好怕啊旻浩...”，话说到一半又被咽回去，他哆哆嗦嗦的抬头望着爱人凌厉的下颔线，又闭着眼去寻那人的唇，“做吧旻浩...”他皱着眉，去解宋旻浩的皮带扣，不知他此时究竟是在经受折磨还是在餍足享受，他自己也分辨不清了，狂躁症让他丧失思考，在洪水般涌来的情欲前臣服。

洪水般涌来的不止是情欲，金秦禹的穴口也早已泛滥。他带着宋旻浩的手抚慰自己挺立的前端，拨开包皮露出柔嫩的顶端，宋旻浩一边帮他上下撸动，一边加深这个吻。觉得手中的性器开始跳动时，他又向后探向隐秘之地，现在射为时尚早，他们还有大把的时光。他吮着金秦禹颈侧的肌肤，留下斑斑点点的红痕，彰示着自己的主权。宋旻浩从小占有欲就极强，上幼儿园的时候自己的汽车模型都不让别人碰，那是他放在心尖上的宝贝。过了二十多年，宋旻浩的臭毛病还是没改，只准看不准碰，只不过对象从汽车模型变成了金秦禹。

宋旻浩食指在褶皱处打转，小穴立刻一缩一张的邀请他进入，刚插进去一个手指，金秦禹就叫的动情，宋旻浩拍拍他屁股，“哥怎么这么会吸？嗯？”金秦禹脸都红了，扭着腰迎合手指的抽插，“嗯...进来吧...已经够湿了。”宋旻浩觉得全身的血液都向下涌，本就挺立的阴茎又涨大了一圈，抬起爱人的腿往肩上一搭，本想整根没入，又怕爱人受伤，于是放缓了速度，让肠道适应，好好地吮着肉棒。

宋旻浩看他的眼神开始失焦，就知道他已经进入状态，刚准备开始动作，眼睛却瞥到膝盖处的一块淤青。看起来不像是新伤，已经开始发紫，边界也模糊不清，将要变淡了，他腾出手揉揉爱人的膝盖，“还疼吗？”金秦禹听罢，努力睁开被泪水糊住的眼睛，“不疼...快动一动吧...小穴好痒。”宋旻浩不理他，还盯着膝盖，“怎么弄得？撞到哪里了？”金秦禹要崩溃了，日思夜想的东西已经侵入自己的身体，熊熊欲火灼烧着身体，却不能得到疏解，“蝴蝶...飞到我膝盖上了...”

“蝴蝶？”宋旻浩一时没反应过来，继而暗自叹了口气，“怕不是...”

怕不是已经开始出现幻觉了吧，病情越来越严重，自己还有决心陪他一起把病治好吗？心力交瘁的苦楚一时涌上心头。

“旻浩...”金秦禹伸出手臂，宋旻浩回过神来，俯下身亲亲他的颈窝，不深不浅的撞了两下敏感点，他又爽的哼哼起来，“旻浩...先操我吧...嗯...”以后的事以后再说。

宋旻浩先是浅浅地插着，用龟头磨着爱人的腺体，他不是十几岁的毫无经验的小男孩了。他知道怎么用巧劲，用什么技巧，就可以获得一场双方都满意的性爱。金秦禹的敏感点偏上，又浅又好找，宋旻浩专注于把这个熟识的身体操开操熟，他最喜欢看金秦禹流着泪爽到痉挛，太有成就感了，比在首尔艺术中心开个人画展还有成就感。

这招果然有用，金秦禹叫的一声比一声动听，他扭着腰索取更多，环抱着宋旻浩，快要射的时候咬着他肩膀小声尖叫。

金秦禹射的不算多，因为最近两个人经常做爱，他病后性欲高涨，经常毫无预兆的缠着宋旻浩就要。宋旻浩也无奈，金秦禹瞪他一眼他都能硬，怎么办呢，他要就给，宋旻浩义正言辞给自己自控力差辩解，本来生病就不舒服，憋着更难受。金秦禹难受我就难受，他爽我也爽。

宋旻浩见他射了，用手指沾了点精液就往人脸上抹，身下动作也不停，可刚刚看见的淤青总在他脑海里挥之不去，搅得他没了兴致，大力冲撞十几下后就拔出来射在金秦禹小腹上，坐在床上，看着昏昏欲睡的爱人，空虚感前仆后继涌来，像泥潭一样将他困住，动弹不得。回过神后，给金秦禹清理干净才抱着他睡觉。

金秦禹醒得很早，伸手摸摸旁边，还留有余温。但宋旻浩已经起了，他揉着眼睛找拖鞋，出了卧室发现家中所有边边角角的地方都被宋旻浩用小熊贴纸包裹住，生怕自己磕着蹭着。

“醒了？来吃早餐。”


End file.
